Ikuisesti sinun
by Miharo
Summary: Oneshot. Gaara on tullut Konohaan ja Lee näkee kummallisia unia...GaaLee, yaoi, jos et pidä, älä lue kiitos.


Slash/yaoi ei siis pienimmille lapsille.

Siis GaaraxLee paritus.Vähän SasuNaruakin shounen-aina siellä livahtaa, mutta vain vähän.

"Puhe"

'Ajatus'

- - - - -

Kellastuneet lehdet leijailivat hiljaa tuulen mukana karkealle hiekkatielle. Punapäinen poika käveli illan hämärtyessä metsässä laskevan auringon luodessa värikkään maiseman syksyn ruskon kanssa. Hän katseli ympärilleen nähden Konohan suurien porttien lähestyvän edessään. Hän pysähtyi paikalleen. Poika ei vielä täysin ymmärtänyt miksi oli lähtenyt Konohaan, mutta oli varma saavansa sen selville seuraavien päivien aikana. Hetken miettimisen jälkeen hän päätti kuitenkin astua Konohaan vasta aamulla.

Gaara etsi sopivan levähtämispaikan ja istui kellastuneeseen ruohoiseen maahan, nojaten suuren puuhun. Hän noukki käteensä pudonneen lehden ja pyöritteli sitä käsissään. Hän huomasi lehden olevan suuremmaksi osaksi vielä vihreä, mutta hieman oranssiakin siitä löytyi. Katsellen lehteä poikaa alkoi hieman hymyilyttää, vaikka kuukaan muu sitä tuskin edes olisi huomannut.

'Ehkä tämä on jokin enne.' hän mietti. 'Ainakaan yö ei tuntuisi niin pitkältä kun olisi jotain ajateltavaa.'

- - - - -

" Gaara-san? Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Lee kysyi hieman yllättyneenä avatessaan ovensa. Gaara päätti olla kuitenkin vastaamatta ja ohitti Leen, päästäen itsensä talon sisälle vilkaisten toiseen poikaan pieni virne kasvoillaan.

Lee sulki oven ja kääntyi katsomaan Gaaraan päin.

" Gaara-san mitä – " hänen lauseensa jäi kesken Gaaran painaessa hänet ovea vasten suudellen häntä rajusti. Leen silmät tummat levisivät järkytyksestä ja hän yritti työntää Gaaran pois. Gaara kuitenkin kaatoi heidät lattialle ja asetteli itsensä toisen päälle. Leen pyristelyt pysäyttivät hetkeksi hänen aikeensa ja Gaara katsoi kysyvästi alla rimpuilevaan poikaan.

" Gaara-san, mitä sinä oikein meinaat?" Lee kysyi puoliksi huutaen edelleen järkyttyneenä. Gaara oli hetken hiljaa tuijottaen ja tutkien alla olevaa hyvin punaiseksi muuttunutta poikaa. Hän kuitenkin kumartui alaspäin lähelle Leen korvaa.

" Haluat kuitenkin," Gaara kuiskasi hiljaa nuolaisten tummahiuksisen korvaa.

' Haluanko todella?' Lee värähti toisen kommentista jäykistyen hetkeksi paikoilleen. Hän oli hämmentynyt punapään kommentista.

Kaikki epäilys kuitenkin katosi nopeasti, kun hän tunsi Gaaran painavan omat huulensa hänen huuliin, suudelleen häntä varovaisemmin, mutta halukkaasti. Lee raotti hieman huuliaan ja Gaara käytti tämän tilanteen hyväksensä. Hänen kielensä hyökkäsi nopeasti Leen suuhun maistellen ja tunnustellen. Lee yhtyi suudelmaan äännähtäen mielihyvästä. Tämä sai Gaaran vain innostumaan entisestään. Hänen kätensä vaeltelivat nyt Leen niskaan ja selkään. Pian ne löysivätkin Leen paidan helman ja ujuttautuivat koskettelemaan paljasta pintaa. Hän poistatti Leeltä ja itseltään paidat jatkaen saman tien Leen suutelemista. Heidän paljaiden ihojen koskettaessa molemmat pojat värähtivät ja he äännähtivät hieman mielihyvästä.

Gaara siirtyi suutelemaan Leen paljasta kaulaa. Hän näykki ja imi sitä jättäen siihen punertavia jälkiä. Hänen kätensä siirtyivät hiljalleen Leen housujen kohdalle. Lee haukkoi henkeään Gaaran koskiessa häntä lähelle erektiota. Gaara kosketteli ensin housujen päältä saaden Leen ääntelemään äänekkäästi.

" Gaara, pyydän," Lee vaikeroi. Gaara vilkaisi Leehen hymyillen pienesti ja suuteli häntä jälleen. Hän siirsi kätensä samalla Leen housuihin saaden tämän huokailemaan äänekkäästi. Gaara alkoi hiljalleen puristaa Leen erektiota ja liikuttamaan kättään edes takaisin.

" Ah, Gaara…kyllä…" Lee voihki Gaaran jatkaessa.

" Älä kuitenkaan unohda, että sinä olet minun Lee," Gaara kuiskasi Leelle suudellen hänen kaulaansa.

" Aaah…kyllä… Gaara!" Lee huusi ja tunsi tulevansa.

Jokin lensi lattialle ja Lee avasi silmänsä nousten puoliksi istumaan. Hän oli märkä hiestä. Katsellen ympärilleen vielä hieman kiihtyneenä hän huomasi auringon olevan nousemassa. Lee siirsi katseensa sänkyynsä, nähden lakanoissaan jotain valkoista, tahmean näköistä nestettä. Vieno puna nousi välittömästi hänen kasvoilleen.

' Uni, ja kaiken lisäksi Gaara-san," hän totesi punan syventyessä omilla kasvoillaan.

- - - - -

Gaara käveli rauhallisesti Konohan vilkkailla kadulla. Hän ei välittänyt vaikka ihmiset katsoivat häntä hieman oudoksuen ja kuiskivat toisilleen. Hän havaitsi ihmisjoukon keskellä tutun näköisen blondin pojan, joka jo innoissaan heilutteli käsiään ilmassa tervehdykseksi.

" Gaara!" Naruto huusi raivaten itselleen tien ihmisjoukon läpi. " Mikä sinut tänne Konohaan oikein toi?" Gaara pysyi hiljaa vastaamatta mitään, katseli vain poikaa edessään.

" Ehehee…" Naruto naureskeli itsekseen nostaen kätensä samalla niskaansa hieman vaivautuneena. " No, mutta joka tapauksessa haluaisitko lähteä kanssa Ichirakuun ramenille?" Naruto kysyi odottaen kärsimättömänä vastausta. Gaara huomasi olevan hieman nälkäinen joten nyökkäsi hyväksyen tarjouksen.

"Yattaa! Ramenille, ramenille," Naruto huudahteli iloisesti suunnaten askeleensa Ichiraku ramen baariin, Gaaran seuratessa hänen perässään.

- - - - -

Lee oli noussut ylös ja oli valmiina lähtemään treeneihin. Hän oli siivonnut hieman kotonaan mukaan lukien vaihtanut tahriintuneensa lakanat. Hän oli myös syönyt terveellisen ja runsaan aamiaisen varmistaakseen jaksamisensa päivälliseen. Nyt hän oli käveli rauhallisesti Kohonan kaduilla. Saapuessaan paikanpäälle Lee huomasi olevansa hieman etuajassa ja aloittikin lämmittelyn itsekseen.

" Yosh, nyt voisin aluksi juosta Konohan 500 kertaa ympäri ja sen jälkeen tehdä muutaman, vaikkapa 700 punnerrusta ja jos en onnistu minun täytyy tehdä 500 potkua. Hyvä tästä se lähtee," Konohan vihreä peto puheli itsekseen aloittaen harjoittelunsa.

Aika kului nopeasti ja Leen muu tiimi saapuikin paikalle. Tenten ja Neji siirtyivät myös harjoittelemaan Gain tarkkaillessa aluksi heitä sivummalta.

" Hyvä Lee! Nuoruuden ja harjoittelun ilo oikein paistaa sinusta, jatka samaan tahtiin," Gai hymyili näyttävää hymyään Leelle. Lee nosti peukkunsa Gaille ja hymyili hänelle.

" Seuraavaksihan voisit tehdä vaikkapa 800 lyöntiä ja sen jälkeen harjoitella hieman minun kanssani," Gai ehdotti Leelle.

"Kyllä Gai-sensei" Lee vastasi innokkaana.

"Ooh, Lee! Nuoruuden henki oikein loistaa sinusta, pidä siitä kiinni," Gai hurrasi katselleen Leen harjoittelua.

- - - - -

Naruto ja Gaara istuivat Ichirakussa syömässä annoksiaan. Naruto oli puhellut punapäälle ja kysellyt hänen kuulumisiaan saaden kuitenkin vain minimaalisia vastauksia. Gaarahan ei tunnetusti ollut puheliaimpia ihmisiä.

" Aah, olen ihan täynnä," Naruto henkäisi tyytyväisenä hieroen vatsaansa neljännen ramen kulhon jälkeen.

' Ainakin hänellä on hyvä ruokahalu,' Gaara ajatteli, siirtäen katseensa omaan puoliksi syötyyn ruokaansa.

Naruto ja Gaara poistuivat Ichirakusta ja kävelivät nyt Kohonan kaduilla.

" Eikö sinulla ole tänään treenejä?" Gaara kysyi yllättäen.

" Kakashi-sensei käski meidän harjoitella keskenään, joten menemme Sasuken kanssa illemmalla," Naruto vastasi pirteästi hennon punan noustessa kasvoilleen.

" Pidätkö sinä Sasukesta" Gaara kysyi, katsoen Narutoa silmiin.

' EH?! No se tuli aika suoraan,' Naruto panikoi päässään. " Toki mehän olemme… siis todella hyviä ystäviä."

" Hmm…" Gaara mumisi itsekseen. Naruto katseli Gaaraa hieman pelokkaana, mutta siirsi katseena eteenpäin, huomaten tutun tytön kävelevän heitä vastaan.

" Sakura-chaan!" Naruto huusi Gaaran yllätykseksi. Vihollinen oli ensimmäinen ajatus, joka Gaaran mieleen pälkähti. Pinkkipäinen tyttö käveli heidän luokseen katsoen kummissaan Gaaraan.

" Naruto, miksi hän on täällä?"

" Aivan, et vastannut minulle aiemmin. Niin miksi?" Naruto kääntyi myös Gaaran puoleen. Heidän molempien huomio keskittyi nyt punapäähän, joka vastasi hetken kuluttua; " Tulin katsomaan erästä henkilöä."

" Ketä?" Naruto uteli jo innokkaana saamatta kuitenkaan vastausta jonkun huutaessa Sakuraa.

" Sakura-san!"

" Lee-san," Sakura kääntyi ympäri yllättyneenä ja tervehti Konohan vihreää petoa.

" Naruto-san, " Lee piti pienen tauon nähdessään Gaaran, kunnes jatkoi, " Gaara-san, hei kaikki."

" Lee, ei ole nähty vähään aikaan," Naruto tervehti kulmakarvapoikaa.

" Ei niin, olen ollut paljon harjoittelemassa," Lee vastasi. Yllättäen hän huomasi huomasi Gaaran tuijottavan häntä ja viimeöinen uni tulvi väkisin hänen mieleensä. Lee tunsi kuinka hänen kasvojaan alkoi kuumottaa.

Gaara tarkkaili Leetä. Hän ahmi poikaa silmillään painaen mieleensä hänen piirteensä. Vasta hetken kuluttua hän huomasi Leen olevan hieman punastunut.

' Miksi ihmees- niin tietenkin Sakura on täällä,' Gaara ajatteli, luoden vihaisen katseen tyttöön.

" Lee-san, oletko sinä kunnossa? Olet hieman punainen," Sakura kysyi hieman huolestuneena.

" Mitä? Joo, olen minä. Taidankin lähteä tästä kotiinpäin. Hei sitten Naruto-san, Sakura-san…Gaara-san," Lee vastasi hieman hermostuneena. Gaara katsoi, kun Lee lähti kävelemään pois. Lee vilkaisi kuitenkin taakseen, kääntäen kasvonsa nopeasti menosuuntaan huomatessaan punapään tuijotuksen.

' Kuvittelinko vain vai sanoiko hän minun nimeni hieman kuin…' Gaaran ajatukset keskeytyivät tytön puheeseen.

" Hmm, mikähän Lee-sanilla oli. Hän ei edes yrittänyt iskeä minua. No ehkäpä hän on viimein tajunnut luovuttaa. Minä kuulun vain Sasuke-kunille," Sakura lähti iloisesti hyräillen Gaaran ja Naruton luota.

" Hah, aivan varmasti. Tietäisit vaan Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumisi uhkaavasti hänen peräänsä, muistaen kuitenkin Gaaran hänen vieressään. "Ahahaa, täytyykin tästä lähteä. Nähdään Gaara," Naruto huikkasi punapäälle. Gaara päätti lähteä etsimään itselleen sopivan lepäämis- ja miettimispaikan. Ja hän tiesi että hänellä oli paljon ajateltavaa.

- - - - -

Lee oli saapunut kotiinsa. Hän oli valmistamassa ruokaa itselleen, mutta oli hukkunut täysin ajatuksiinsa. Hän tuijotti tiiviisti lattiaan.

' Miksi ihmeessä hermostuin niin, kun Gaara-san oli siellä. Se viimeöinen oli kuitenkin vai unta. Eihän minulla pitäisi olla mitään hävettävää. Toivottavasti he eivät huomanneet mitään outoa,' Lee mietti kuumeisesti havahtuen kuitenkin kuullessaan jonkinlaisen porinan.

" Ainiin, ruoka!" hän huusi juosten hellan luokse. Hän laittoi ruuan itselleen ja istuutui pöytään syömään. Hänen ajatuksensa yrittivät jälleen alkaa harhailemaan.

' Taidan käydä vielä tänä iltana hieman harjoittelemassa. Se voisi tehdä hyvää," Lee päätti ja söi ruokansa kiltisti loppuun.

- - - - -

Gaara istuskeli saman puun alla, missä hän oli viettänyt yön ennen Konohaan saapumista. Hänen aivonsa työskentelivät ahkerasti analysoiden päivän tapahtumia. Suurin aiheista oli Lee, joka hänen päässään oli pyörinyt useaan kertaan viimeisen parin päivän aikana. Ajatellessaan tummahiuksista poikaa Gaara tunsi kuinka hänen sisällään tuntui hyvältä. Hän ei ollut varma milloin se tunne oli alkanut eikä täysin vielä tiennyt miksi tunsi niin, mutta oli valmis selvittämään asian.

Gaara löysi itsensä usein ajattelemasta kuinka seksikäs ja komea Lee oli. Hän myös halusi kosketella ja tuntea Leen lähellä itseään. " Rakasta vain itseäsi" niin hän oli joskus luvannut itselleen, mutta tulisiko hän rakastamaan muita? Kenties Leetä? Gaara huomasi, että oli jo pimeää. Aurinko oli todennäköisesti laskenut jo hetken aikaa sitten. Punapää päätti lähteä kävelemään yöaikaiseen Konohaan. Jokin hänen aisteistaan käski hänen mennä Konohan puistoon . Gaara suuntasi siis askeleensa puiston hiekkaisille teille.

- - - - -

Lee oli juuri lopettelemassa iltaistaan harjoitteluaan. Hän oli kävellyt Konohan puistoon ja istuutunut lähimmälle penkille. Hän oli todella uupunut ja halusi kotiinsa nukkumaan. Tummahiuksinen lepuutti hiukan silmiään, mutta ennen kuin hän huomasi hän oli jo täydessä unessa.

Konohan puiston tiet olivat autioita. Gaara kulki rauhallisesti eteenpäin. Vain syksyn pudonneet lehdet kahisivat tuulen leikkien niiden kanssa. Oli pimeää, mutta hän havaitsi jo kaukaa jonkun istuvan tien varrella sijaitsevassa penkissä.

' Lee?' hän katsoi henkilöä penkillä. ' Mitä hän täällä tekee? Nukkuuko hän?' Gaara kummasteli saapuessaan Leen eteen. Punapää istui penkille Leen viereen nostaen kätensä yllättäen Leen kasvoille.

" Mmm…" Lee mumisi yllättäen.

" Lee," Gaara sanoi hiljaa silittäen Leen kasvoja. Leen silmät avautuivat puoliksi ja hän tutki poikaa vieressään.

" Gaara…" Lee sanoi ja nojautui hieman Gaaraan päin, yrittäen suudella häntä. Gaara katseli Leen aikeita hieman yllättyneenä, mutta nojautui eteenpäin suudellen häntä. Hän ujutti kätensä Leen niskaa, Leen päästäessä pienen nautinnon äänen.

' Taas tällainen uni. Ehkä minä todella pidänkin oikeasti Gaara-sanista enkä Sakura-sanista,' Lee ajatteli unisena suudellen Gaaraa.

" Lee…" Gaara irrottautui heidän ensimmäisestä oikeasta suudelmasta, " …ethän sinä vain nuku?"

" Tietenkin. Enhän minä muuten olisi tässä sinun kanssasi joten tämän on pakko –," Leen lause jäi kesken kun hänen silmänsä revähtivät auki. " Ah, Gaara-san?! Mitä -, missä minä olen?" Lee panikoi.

" Tämä on Kohonan puisto," Gaara sanoi pitäen kättään edelleen Leen niskan takana.

" Aivan…" Lee totesi rauhoittuen siirtäen katseensa Gaaraan, tajuten mitä he olivat juuri äsken tehneet. Puna nousi välittömästi hänen kasvoilleen.

" Olen pahoillani Gaara-san. En tarkoittanut, olin hieman nukuksissa. Minun pitääkin tästä lähteä nyt kotiin. Nähdään, " Lee sanoi mahdollisimman nopeasti punan syventyessä ja lähti juoksemaan kotiin.

' Hmm…miten niin en olisi tässä?' Gaara ajatteli hieman hämmentyneenä. ' Aivan sama, hän oli niin söpö äsken. Ja se mitä me teimme, tuntui todella hyvältä.'

- - - - -

Lee istui lattialla nojaten hänen kotioveensa.

" Mitä meninkään tekemään. Gaara-san pitää minua varmasti täysin idioottina. Nukahtaa nyt ulos ja, ja…" Hän ei pystynyt kuin ajattelemaan mitä sitten oli tapahtunut. " En kehtaa enää varman edes näyttäytyä hänen edessään," Lee vaikeroi haudaten päänsä jalkoihinsa. Hän nousi hetken kuluttua ylös suunnaten askeleensa makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän asettui makaamaan sänkyynsä katsellen kattoon.

' Ehkä minä todella oikeasti pidänkin Gaarasta,' oli hänen ensimmäinen ja viimeinen ajatus ennen kun hän vaipui levottomaan uneen.

- - - - -

Gaara kosketti huuliaan. Hän maistoi edelleen toisen pojan.

" Lee," hän kuiskasi itsekseen. 'Miksi juuri hän?' Gaara vaikeroi itsekseen. Hän ei osannut vastata kysymykseensä. Lee oli vain kaikkea mitä hän halusi. Hän ei edes näyttänyt pelkäävän Gaaraa, vaikka Gaara oli yrittänyt tappaa hänet kahdesti. Mutta olihan hän pelastanut Leen myös kerran. Gaara istui edelleen penkillä missä Lee oli myös hetki sitten ollut. Tai siltä se tuntui. Aurinko oli jo nousemassa kovaa vauhtia Kohonan kylään. Gaara oli menettänyt täysin ajan tajun.

Gaara lähti liikkeelle. Hän oli kävelemässä, kun hän kuulin tutun äänen hieman edempänä.

"…joo, pitää vielä ilmoittaa Shikamarulle ja Choujille. Kaikille muita pitäisi olla informoitu," Gaara kuulin Sakuran puhuvan Narutolle.

" Gaara! Sakura-chan eikö hän voisi tulla myös?" Naruto huudahti suunnaten katseensa Gaarasta Sakuraan. Sakura tutki Gaaraa miettien aiheuttaisiko hän harmia, mutta myöntyi kuitenkin.

" No hyvä on. Kunhan et tuhoa paikkoja," Sakura sanoi huokaisten.

" Hienoa, Sakura-chan pitää juhlat tänään. Sinunkin täytyy tulla," Naruto puhui innoissaan punapäälle. Gaaran mielenkiinto heräsi hieman.

' Hehän puhuivat että kaikki ovat tulossa? Joten ehkäpä Lee tulee myös,' hän ajatteli. " Ehkäpä minä voisinkin tulla käymään," Gaara vastasi mitään sanomattomalla äänen sävyllä.

" Okei, no juhla alkavat meillä noin kuuden aikaan. Asun tuossa talossa," Sakura ohjeisti punapäätä osoittaen hänelle omaa taloaan. Gaara nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Illasta tulisi luultavasti hyvin mielenkiintoinen.

- - - - -

Lee oli suunnannut itsensä treenaamaan. Hän oli kuullut matkalla Sakuralta hänen järjestävän juhlat tänä iltana.

' Entä jos Gaara-san tulee sinne? En minä siinä tapauksessa voi mennä. Mutta en voi myöskään pettää Sakura-sania.' hän alkoi tuntea itsensä hieman kiusaantuneeksi. Hän heitti ajatuksensa sivuun siirtyen harjoitteluun.

" Yosh, aloitetaanpa sitten harjoittelu."

Kello alkoi lähestyä ilta viittä Leen lopettaessa treenauksen. Hän meni pikaisesti kotiinsa käyden suihkussa siistimässä itseään. Hän puki päällensä normaalin vihreä asunsa. Leen vatsa päätti ilmoittaa omasta tahdostaan murisemalla kovaan ääneen.

' Ruokaa!' hän kuuli kuinka hänen mielensä ja vatsansa huusivat yhteen aikaan. Niinpä hän siirtyi keittiöön valmistamaan ruokaa itselleen. Syötyään kello lähestyi jo seitsemää.

' Ohhoh, no olen hieman myöhässä.' Lee astui ulos talostaan suunnaten askeleensa Sakuralle.

- - - - -

Gaara oli saapunut jo pinkkipäälle.

' Jo tunti mennyt. Jos häntä ei olekaan kutsuttu,' Gaara mietti nousten seisomaan valmiina lähtemään. Hän käveli ovelle ja avasi sen juuri jonkun koputtaessa siihen.

" Ah, G-Gaara-san," Lee soperteli.' Voi ei, ei olisi pitänyt tulla.'

" No siinähän sinä olet. Minä jo luulin että et tule lainkaan," Gaara puhui katsellen tummahiuksista kääntyen takaisin sisälle.

" Eh?" Lee katsoi katoavaan Gaaraan. Hetken kuluttua hän astui sisälle sulkien oven perässään.

Lee käveli olohuoneeseen missä suurin ihmisistä oleskeli.

" Kulmakarva poika tulithan sinä viimein. Me ihmettelimme missä sinä oikein viivyit," Naruto huusi kovaan ääneen metelin yli. Hän oli selvästi juonut jotain alkoholipitoista. Blondi istui Sasuken vieressä lattialla kuiskaten hänen korvaansa jotain. Sasuken kasvoille nousi välittömästi pieni hymy. He nousivat yhdessä ja katosivat olohuoneen ovesta Naruton hihittäessä villisti.

Lee vilkuili ympärilleen etsien vapaata istumapaikkaa. Hän tiesi Naruton ja Sasuken palaavan kohta, joten ainoa vapaa paikka jonka hän näki, sijaitsi Gaaran vieressä. Hän istui siihen, vaikka häntä hieman nolottikin. Ennen pitkään Lee alkoi tuntea itsensä varmemmaksi. Hänestä tuntui jopa hieman hyvältä istua punapään vieressä. Lee vilkaisi Gaaraan vienon punan noustessa hänen kasvoilleen.

' Hän on kyllä komea,' Lee ajatteli kieltämättä mitään. Hän tunsi kuinka Gaara käänsi katseensa häneen ja tiesi punan syvenevän kasvoillaan. Gaara oli aikeissa puhua, kun joku keskeytti hänet.

" Mitä te siellä istutte. Tulkaa nyt tänne senkin rakastavaiset," Naruto huusi viittoen Leetä ja Gaaraa luokseen. Muut olivat siirtyneet istumaan piirin ja olivat nyt pelaamassa pullonpyöritystä. Naruto ja Sasukekin olivat palanneet takaisin. Naruto istui nyt hyvin lähellä Sasukea, Sakuran vilkuillessa heitä vihaisesti.

" Mitä, eh, me?" Lee sanoi hyvin hermostuneesti vilkuillen vuorotellen Gaaraan ja Narutoon.

" Hmm…Me olisimme kyllä paljon mielummin täällä kaksin," Gaara sanoi virnistäen, kietoen samalla kätensä Leen ympärille.

" Hankkikaa huone!" joku laukoi jostain päin olohuoneetta.

Lee tunsi Gaaran käden edelleen ympärillään. Hän oli varma että hänen sydämensä jätti lyöntejä väliin. Hän katsahti Gaaraan. Tämä tuntui oikealta ja myös niin hyvältä. Lee kuitenkin pakotti itsensä puhumaan; " Gaara-san, minun pitää päästä käymään wc:ssä." Gaara katsoi Leehen ja päästi vastahakoisesti irti. Hän kosketti vielä Leen kasvoja ja kuiskasi hänelle; " Tule pian takaisin." Lee nousi seisomaan hymyillen punapäälle vaisusti. Hän käveli huoneen ovelle vilkaisten Gaaraan ja katosi eteisen pimeyteen.

- - - - -

Lee juoksi. Hän juoksi niin lujaa kuin pääsi. Hän oli nopeasti talonsa luona. Kävellen pihalla kasvavan puun luokse ja löi nyrkkinsä siihen. Puu heilahti uhkaavasti, mutta asettui kuitenkin paikoilleen.

" Hemmetti!" Lee kirosi itsekseen. Hän oli juossut suoraan kotiin Sakuralta. Hän oli hämmentynyt Gaaran sekä itsensä käytöksestä. Välittikö Gaara hänestä todella? Miksi hän oli juoksemassa pakoon? Mitä?

Lee havaitsi jonkun seisovan hänen takanaan. Hän tunnisti henkilön välittömästä.

" Et tullut takaisin," Gaara puhui hiljaa.

" En niin, olen pahoillani," Lee vastasi selkä edelleen Gaaraan päin.

" No ei se mitään, koska olen nyt täällä. Täällä ei myöskään ole muita ärsyttäviä ihmisiä." Lee kääntyi ympäri protestoidakseen Gaaran lausetta, mutta ei puhunut huomatessaan hänen tiiviin tuijotuksen.

" No minä menen nyt joka tapauksessa sisälle. Tule mukaan jos tahdot nyt kun kerran olet täällä," Lee tuhahti muka välinpitämättömästi, mutta oli sisimmissään hyvin hermostunut.

Lee astui sisälle Gaaran seuratessa. Oven sulkeuduttua kiusallinen hiljaisuus lankesi heidän ylleen.

" Lee," Gaara sanoi yllättäen rikkoen sen. Lee kääntyi ympäri katsoen lähestyvää poikaa. Gaara työnsi hänet seinää vasten. Hän katsoi tummahiuksista kasvoihin jättäen lopulta katseensa hänen huuliinsa. Gaara nojautui eteenpäin suutelemaan Leetä varovaisesti katseen siirtyessä Leen silmiin. Gaara huomasi Leen silmissä hämmentyneisyyttä ja pelkoa, mutta myös tyytyväisyyttä ja mielihyvää. Jälkimmäiset saivat hänet kuitenkin jatkamaan. Hän nosti kätensä Leen hyväilemään Leen niskaa ja selkää.

" Gaara, ah, ei täällä," Lee keskeytti heidän suudelmansa ottaen punapään kädestä kiinni, ohjaten heidät makuuhuoneeseen. " Täällä on paljon parempi," hän katsoi virnistäen Gaaraan. Gaara hymyili hieman ja laski purkin selästään nojaamaan seinää vasten. Hän lähestyi jälleen kerran Leetä ja nosti hänen paitansa pois. Lee puolestaan riisui Gaaran ylävartalon paljaaksi. He suutelivat jälleen intohimoisesti Gaaran kaataessa heidät sängylle. Gaara siirtyi Leen kaulan kohdalle. Hän nuoli ja imi sitä jättäen jälkiä merkiksi.

' Onko tämä unta? Etten taas kuvittele tälläkin kertaa?' Lee mietti pienen voihkaisun karatessaan hänen huulilta. Gaara oli siirtynyt näykkimään hänen rintaa.

" Gaara…" Lee huohotti. " Minä pidän sinusta. Pidän todella paljon." Gaara silmät laajenivat hieman ja hän katsoi Leehen. Sanat joita hän ei ollut uskonut kuulevansa. Gaara siirtyi Leen kasvojen lähelle.

" Minäkin pidän sinusta Lee," Gaara kuiskasi lähellä Leen korvaa, nuolaisten sitä samalla. "Pidän hyvin, hyvin paljon." Leen kasvoille nousi hento puna.

Gaara siirsi huulensa Leen huulille. Lee suuteli häntä himoiten. Gaaran kädet alkoivat siirtämään Leen housuja. Hän vetäisi ne pois katsellen alta paljastuvia boksereita.

" Olet niin seksikäs," Gaara sanoi ajatuksensa ääneen saaden Leen punastumaan rajummin.

" Sinun myös Gaara," hän kuuli Leen sanovan tummahiuksisen käsien koskettaessa hänen housujen vyötäröään. Lee riisui ne ja alta paljastui tummat bokserit, jotka Lee siirsi heti perään. Hän tuijotti alastonta vartaloa ja piti näkemästään. Hän huomasi Gaaran erektion ja oli aikeissa tarttua siihen, mutta tunsi käden työntävän hänet selälleen. Käsi tarttui vuorostaan hänen alusvaatteisiin riisuen ne.

Gaara nojautui suutelemaan allansa makaavaa alastonta poikaa.

" Lee," hän kuuli Gaaran sanovan hieman huohottaen, tarttuen Leen erektioon. Lee päästi äänekkään voihkaisun suustaan, hänen selkänsä noustessa pienelle kaarelle Gaaran hangatessaan hänen erektiotaan.

" Gaara," Lee voihki. Hän aukaisi silmiään hieman ja kiskaisi Gaaran suudelmaan. Gaaran ote erektiosta irtosi ja hän vasta suudelmaan hieman hämmentyneenä.

" Enemmän," hän kuuli Leen huohottavan.

" Hmm… hyvä on," Gaara vastasi tyytyväisenä.

Hän kostutti hieman sormiaan ja työnsi yhden Lee sisälle. Lee haukkoi henkeään uudelle, mutta hyvälle tunteelle. Gaara tunsi lämmön sormensa ympärillään. Hän lisäsi vielä toisen ja odotti hetken ennen kolmannen lisäämistä. Punapää katseli Leen kiemurtelua ja äännähtelyä. Viimein hän poisti sormensa siirtäen erektionsa niiden tilalle.

" Ah," Lee huokaili Gaaran alla kivusta ja mielihyvästä. Gaara totutteli tiukkuuteen erektionsa ympärillä pysyen paikallaan.

" Gaara…liiku…" Lee aneli hänen allaan. Gaara alkoi liikkua ensin hieman varovaisemmin lisäten vaihtua vähitellen. Hän löysin herkän kohdan ja työntyi uudelleen siihen. Hän huohotti kovaan ääneen. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä todeksi. Lee oli nyt hänen. Kokonaan hänen. Hän laskeutui suutelemaan tummahiuksista hänen voihkiessa kovaan ääneen.

Lee tiesi tulevansa kohta. Hän oli todella lähellä.

" Gaara, minä…tulen…" Lee vaikeroi. " Gaara!" hän huusi kiihkeästi kovaan ääneen nesteen purkautuessaan hänen erektiostaan. Punapää tiesi myös itsensä olevan hyvin lähellä.

" Lee…" hän huohotti hiljaa ja tunsi laukeavansa. Hän romahti Leen päälle, hengittäen kiivaasti.

Gaara nosti hieman päätänsä ja asetti pienen suukon Leen poskelle. Lee avasi silmänsä ja siirsi katseensa Gaaran silmiin. Punapää kellahti tummahiuksisen viereen kietoen kätensä hellästi hänen ympärilleen. Lee nukahti pian toisen pojan edelleen katsellessa häntä.

" Ikuisesti sinun," Gaara kuiskasi hiljaa Leen suun kaartuessa pieneen hymyyn.

- - - - -

Ahahaa Pervo mielikuvitukseni pääsi jälleen kerran valloilleen.

Ahem, niin ensimmäinen GaaLee, saati sitten yaoi ficcini.

Palaute on aina tervetullutta. Toivottavasti nautitte

GaaLee on aika nam


End file.
